She Will Be loved
by Yume-no-Ryuusei
Summary: YatenxSeiya songfic. Yaten, given her attitude and general disposition is a pretty lonely girl. Seiya decides it's her personal mission to be there- to wipe away the tears- for laughter- for love...and so, she will be loved..no matter what.


A/N: So, recently I heard this song for the first time in years. Initially it made me think of Seiya and Usagi, but that's a pretty common pairing(especially for me, that's practically all I write!) And then upon thinking of it more, I realized it fit YatenxSeiya more. Don't crucify me, onegai!

I know this is confusing, and it jumps all over the place. But it's supposed to. It's a reflection on life!

Enjoy!

"She Will Be Loved" - Maroon 5

(Fighter's P.O.V)

It's been nearly two years since we left Earth. Today's Healer's birthday. I hope she enjoys what I bought her; a dress she was admiring at the boutique, but couldn't justify spending nearly a month's worth of pay on. I could justify it. Just to see her smile. Here she comes now, down the stairs. We're shouting 'Happy Birthday Healer!' and whatnot. I hope it ends up a happy day for her, one of the few and far between...

(End Fighter's P.O.V)

Fighter walked up to Healer and gave her a hearty hug, whispering quietly in her ear.

"Happy Birthday, Ten-chan."

Healer's eyes widened, before misting over. No one used their Earth name's anymore, although they were actually their original names, before they gave up their identities. Today, Fighter didn't want Healer to think of her duty so much, she wanted today to be about _her_. Soon a cake was brought out, with candles on it. After observing Earthen traditions, they all insisted starting the birthday cake one on Kinmoku. It seemed fun, and their Princess had agreed.

Fighter watched as Healer looked thoughtful for a minute, deciding on her wish.

_I want the three of us to find true happiness this year.._

Healer opened her mouth wide, taking a huge breath, letting it out to blow out the candles. Eighteen of them, to be exact. Fighter tried not to giggle at Healer's wide eyed face as she kept blowing, almost futiley at one candle that kept relighting. She'd have to thank Maker later for that one.

Eighteen years old..by most standards, Healer was now a woman. A strikingly beautiful one at that.

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen**_

Healer's birthday went by fairly well. Fighter didn't try to pick on her, she didn't lash out at anyone, and for the most part, it was a merry old time.

"For you." Fighter said with a wink, handing her present over to Healer. Fighter hadn't bothered to put it in a box, so Healer could tell it was squishy, probably clothing. She groaned internally, given Fighter's sense of style, or rather, lack thereof. It was a cute idea, at least. Better than the first present Fighter had given her. She giggled slightly, remembering her 11th birthday.

-Flashback-

"Healer-chan!" Fighter said proudly, presenting a gift. Healer blinked, a bit taken back, and opened it with a smile. Healer pulled from a small package what seemed to be a balloon, although it didn't inflate quite right.

"What is it?" Healer asked, absolutely stupefied.

"It's a whoopie cushion! You blow it up and stick it under someone's seat, and when they sit down it sounds like their farting!"

"Why on Kinmoku would I want this?" Healer asked, examining it carefully as if it might attack her or something.

"..Because it'd be funny?" Fighter asked, tilting her head to a side, not understanding why Healer wasn't excited about it as she was.

Healer sighed. "Only you would think that's funny, Fighter..."

-End Flashback-

Ah yes, the wonderful gifts from Fighter...she had always meant well, Healer knew.

"Anou, are you going to open it or stare at the paper?" Fighter asked, waving her hand in Healer's face. Healer could tell her leader was brimming with excitement, as always, and she began to wonder if she should be afraid or something.

"Sorry, I just remembered my 11th birthday is all."

Fighter laughed, almost doubling over. "Oh yeah, haha. That was funny when you got mad at Maker one day for making fun of your hair, and finally put it to use."

Healer laughed as well. "Yeah, she was sooo embarrassed."

Maker stepped forward.

"The dinner table is _not_ the best place for flatulence- fake or not. Couldn't you have waited for a time when Kakyuu-hime _wasn't_ present?" Maker demanded. Healer and Fighter exchanged amused glances before bursting out into laughter again.

"Nope." They said in unison.

Healer tore away the paper, and was greeted by a dark, shimmering emerald fabric.

_It couldn't be.._

She lifted the item up, gingerly, and sure enough, it was. It was the dress she had been admiring. The dress she knew _none_ of them could really afford. It had an empire waistline, that showed off her curves and slim figure absolutely perfectly. It's thin straps complemented her feminine, narrow shoulders. The fabric glittered like the stars, but wasn't uncomfortable or scratchy in the slightest. Tears welled up in her lime green eyes.

"Fighter..I..I can't accept this...It's too much..." Healer said quietly.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I don't have much to spend my money on anyways." Fighter said with a wink. True, she'd be broke for a while, but who cares? This was someone she cared _deeply_ about , and she hadn't exactly proved that she cared in the best ways. In fact, she was constantly screwing up, and hoped this would show that she cared very much; she was just far too stupid to show it correctly. Most of the time. Healer smiled softly, something she rarely did. It was usually a malicious smirk right before she was about to humiliate someone, or before she proceeded to beat the daylights out of Fighter. Not that she _could_, but Fighter always let her. Fighter never fought back.

"Arrigatou." She said simply, folding it carefully and placing it out of harm's way. She then hugged Fighter tightly for a long moment.

"Arrigatou..." She whispered, sending a slight chill down Fighter's spine. Fighter hugged back and grinned widely.

"Figured I owed it, I've been an ass lately." Fighter said with a shrug. Healer watched her leader, a bit amazed. Was she trying to apologize?

Yes, she supposed so. Fighter was too proud to outright say she was sorry for her behavior, but there were things to watch for, and watch for them Healer did. In fact, she was certain she was the only one who could really read Fighter, to truly understand her.

_**She had some trouble with herself**_

__"Healer!" Fighter yelled, grabbing her comrade's arm tightly.

"What!" Healer hissed, spinning her head around, glaring harshly at her leader.

"Enough..." Fighter whispered wearily. Healer 'hmph'd' and stormed off. Healer was arguing with everyone lately. Fighter quickly apologized to the poor soul that had the misfortune of accidentally bumping into Healer at the market. Everything seemed to set Healer off these days..but who could blame her?

She had gone through so much, they all had...but no one felt it the way Healer had...

-Flashback-

"Healer, what is it?"

"More shines have disappeared.." Healer said sadly, looking at her comrades. Every time someone with a star seed died, Healer felt it. She felt their pain, and often the pain of those who cared about that person. She even felt the loss of normal life, if it was a large amount, or if she had known the person, no matter how remotely.

-End Flashback-

Fighter knew she'd never understand all the pain Healer had endured. And so she endured the harsh comments of her friend, the irrational lashing out, the heart wrenching breakdowns..everything.

She wanted to understand, but she couldn't. And so she was there, always.

_**He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else**_

__"Yaten..." Seiya said quietly, approaching his smaller band mate, who was sitting by the lake, chin on his knees.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

Seiya placed his hand on Yaten's shoulder.

"I want to be there for you..."

Yaten sighed. "I'm sorry, I just...feel so out of control, of everything.."

"I know..we all do. We can't control it, Yaten. It's no use trying and getting ourselves worked up over the situation. We just have to do our best not to let it make the best of us, ne?" Seiya said, offering the most cheerful smile he could. Yaten smiled in response, reaching his hand up. Seiya took it and pulled the small light to his feet.

"Ready to go home now?" Seiya asked.

Yaten nodded in response.

They arrived home, and immediately Taiki embraced Yaten tightly.

"I was so worried about you..." he said, gazing into Yaten's green eyes.

"Sorry. I just needed to think."

Taiki nodded. "Next time, please let me know." and planted a soft kiss on the corner of Yaten's mouth. Yaten blushed profusely, turning his head down slightly in embarrassment. Seiya went to his room. Neither noticed that the door slammed violently closed.

_****_

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door

__After an excruciating fight between the starlights, Healer moved out of the castle. For a time, at least. Her and Maker had broken up, over what, Fighter couldn't even remember anymore. She had been so worried that night so she went to find her. It had taken absolutely forever. The nincompoop she had got the address from wrote "289 Orchard Lane" instead of "982 Orchard Lane" and consequentially, Fighter had ended up knocking on almost every blasted door on the street before finally finding Healer.

But it was worth it. Healer looked so broken when Fighter finally found her. Lost, even...

"F-fighter...what am I supposed to do?" she cried, falling into her leader's arms.

"Shh, it's okay. They understand. You just need some time away from the stress of the castle is all. Let's go inside, it's going to rain." Fighter said, escorting her small comrade inside. They sat and talked for hours, as they rain began to pour.

Healer's and Maker's relationship had always been a bit rocky- how could it not? Maker was often aloof and abso-freakin-lutely oblivious to Healer's moods, and Healer was just a time bomb ready to explode. It could never work between them, but why did they try so hard?

Another one of Healer's mysteries Fighter didn't think she'd ever come to understand.

_**I've had you so many times but somehow**_

"Healer..what are you..?" Fighter asked bewildered as Yaten appeared on her balcony, in nothing but her night clothes, which were painfully see through.

"Shh." Healer pressed a finger to Healer's lips, as she entered, closing the balcony doors behind her.

"Did something happen?" Fighter asked quietly, despite Healer's finger being pressed against her lips. Healer simply nodded her head, not speaking. Fighter decided Healer didn't want to talk about it. Healer's finger moved away, and was soon replaced by a set of soft, smooth lips. Healer kissed her hard, and Fighter stumbled back slightly, bracing her arm on the desk. Part of the problem of being kissed by a powerful empath, was the simple fact you could feel their emotions..their strong desires, even..

Fighter groaned involuntarily as Healer pressed her body against her, kissing her leader roughly. Fighter pushed her back a bit.

"What about Maker?"

Healer shook her head sadly. "Forget about her for tonight...just for tonight..."

And with that, Healer kissed Fighter again, although this time Fighter responded by kissing back, looping her battle toned arms around her teammate.

There was simply no resisting Healer when she was like this..

That was the night Maker and Healer broke up for good. Over the next few months, Healer visited Fighter fairly often, whenever she needed something to distract her from whatever was going on.

Not that Fighter minded, no not in the slightest. In fact, it possibly even helped her, in a sense. Within six months of leaving Earth, she had gotten over her love for Usagi. Not forgotten, but she didn't let it bother her anymore. There were just somethings that you could never change.

Like the fact that Healer was in love with Maker.

_**I want more**_

__Fighter felt her heart pound in her chest as she saw Healer stride into the ball room, her hair loose and in perfect little curls, wearing the dress Fighter had given her for her birthday. She was absolutely stunning. Healer was a true beauty, large, clear green eyes that could pierce through your defenses like a sacred arrow, hair the shimmered like the moon on Earth...

Fighter gulped, forcing a weak smile on her face. She'd have to endure a few more hours of this, before she could take Healer up to their rooms. Few more hours, few more hours. She kept telling herself this all evening. Everytime she danced with Healer, partly because she found her comrade very desirable that evening, and part to keep her distracted from the gloomy Star Maker, sitting in a corner. Star Maker hadn't even worn finery to the ball. She sat there, prim and proper, staring her Princess down, in her senshi fuku.

That girl took the word "dedication" far too literally.

"You're beautiful tonight.." Fighter whispered to her comrade, who blushed slightly, before coming up with an arrogant retort.

"Are you saying I'm not always?"

Fighter giggled slightly. "Absolutely not. I'm just appreciating the fact you went out of your way tonight. See if I ever compliment your hard work ever again." Fighter teased. Healer just laughed and shook her head. A slow song filled the air, and Healer's head made her way to Fighter's shoulder. A small smile graced Fighter's lips as she danced with her comrade, wishing the entire time that the moment would never end.

But it did.

And horribly so.

"Fighter." Maker's biting voice hissed in her ear. She broke away from Healer, and turned to face her teammate, only to get a stinging slap across the face. Damn. Those leather gloves sure didn't make it any better. Fighter looked a bit confused, but the hurt and jealous look in Maker's eyes told the story. She turned back to Healer, who seemed lost in a daydream, having missed the whole conflict.

"Please excuse me, Healer. I don't feel well. I'm going to my room." and with that, Fighter left. It was something she had learned back on Earth...what had Kakyuu called it again? Losing gracefully?

Yes, something like that. Stepping down, because you know it's the right thing to do.

Even if it breaks your heart.

Fighter lay in her bed for hours, tears streaming down her face, her thoughts on Healer. Eventually she calmed down a bit...and thought back to a week or so ago, when Healer had appeared on her balcony. Yes, that was a much more pleasurable thought...

Until some laughter in the hallway ruined it. She frowned. Who was walking down the halls this late. She walked to her door and opened it, her head popping out and looking both ways, before she saw the figures of Maker and Healer, stumbling down the hall, arms linked, laughing obnoxiously loud. They were btoh obviously drunk. They stumbled into Healer's room, where they obviously had a 'good' time.

Moments like these made Fighter wish she was an alcoholic- she would've been passed out by then.

Needless to say, when Healer woke up the next morning, and realized Maker was next to her, all hell broke loose. She began throwing things- pretty glass vases that usually contained flowers- and some of them did, at her hung over, confused teammate, who ended up running down the hall in fear, her fuku top half pulled down. Fighter simply shook her head. She _knew_ last night couldn't end well.

Sure, once they had a few drinks, them spending the night together seemed like a good idea to Maker and Healer. But when reality set in first thing in the morning, Healer was furious. Not necessarily at Maker, but at herself. She had sworn it was over. There was just no getting along for the two of them. At least, in a relationship.

Fighter found it funny how those two made the best of friends, but the worst of enemies when it came to love.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

Fighter glanced up at Healer's balcony. Healer and Maker had just gotten into a particularly nasty fight, and Healer had locked herself in her room, refusing to let anyone in. Fighter would just have to work around that then, wouldn't she?

Fighter gracefully lept up onto the balcony. As always, Healer had the doors to the balcony wide open. She entered quietly, slowly. Healer was kneeling beside her bed, face buried in the comforter.

"Healer..." Fighter whispered.

Healer's head snapped up and she glared at Fighter accusingly.

"I said I wanted to be left alone!" She screamed, reaching for the nearest object, a wooden hairbrush, which she chucked-rather forcefully at the Starlight leader, who merely ducked. Fighter was quickly upon Healer, holding her hands tightly so she wouldn't get any more ideas of launching projectiles at that raven haired light.

"Healer..it's alright..it's just me. I just want to help you.."

Healer looked into Fighter's indigo eyes dismally. How could anyone help her? Why would anyone _want_ to?

"I..I just ...need to be alone.. to think." Healer explained all to quickly. Fighter searched her eyes for a few seconds before nodding.

"Just yell if you need me..."

Fighter stood and walked back out onto the balcony. It was a gloomy night, the rain was pouring down heavily. It reminded her of the night on the school roof with Usagi Tsukino. She had long since stopped calling her "odango".

-Flashback-

"Am I good enough?"

She had asked this question, desperately wanting to be told by _someone_, that she, Kou Seiya, was some one worth love and affection. After all, despite her admiration for her princess, that was _certainly_ forbidden, by practically all the governing laws of Kinmoku. Truly, the only other ones she had known were Yaten and Taiki, and they had chosen each other. Leaving her, one lonely starlight.

"Am I good enough?"

She watched as Usagi's eyes held a flicker of happiness, before reverting to their dreary state. Usagi said nothing, and soon her friends came and took her home.

-End Flashback-

Fighter sat on the railing of the balcony, letting the rain soak her fully. She didn't mind. Not at all. She would be there if Healer called. She had promised. The rain was surprisingly warm, and seemed to wash her sadness away as she listened to the woman she loved cry over another person.

Not that she had _anything_ against Star Maker. She, in fact, greatly respected her teammate.

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

Fighter had become amazingly adept at reading Healer's moods. So much so, that when Healer passed her in the hallway, upset about something- anything, Fighter would drag her away to her room, and just hold her. Sometimes she'd cry, sometimes she'd scream, other times she'd get angry and punch Fighter's shoulder in frustration- although never hard enough to actually hurt her leader. Not that Fighter would admit it if it did hurt.

_**And she will be loved  
She will be loved**_

Time passed, and eventually Healer and Maker got over their on and off- long lasting relationship. It was finally time to move on.

Fighter gave Healer time- as much time as necessary to really be rid of the hurt and pain herself and Maker had put themselves through trying to keep them together.

"Healer?" Fighter asked, rather timidly. Fighter was never timid..until it came to Healer. That woman could go from zero to sixty in three seconds flat, but she wouldn't have the little tempest any other way.

"Yeah?" Healer asked, looking up from her drawing. It appeared to be of the floral variety.

"I was thinking...we've been pretty close the last year.."

"..And?" Healer said a bit impatiently. She wanted to finish her drawing.

"I was wondering...if you'd be my girlfriend.."

Healer dropped her chalk, not caring that it broke into dust on the floor. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, what was she going to say? Going to say to her _leader_?

She hadn't a _clue_ Fighter even liked her! Sure, they'd hooked up a few times..usually out of Healer's need to put Maker out of her mind. She thought Fighter had always agreed to it because she was desperate; she had been rejected by Sailor Moon after all.

And as she looked into her leader's indigo eyes, she was shocked by what she saw. Love. It was simple. Fighter loved her. Fighter wanted Healer to be hers.

Healer knew how to answer that in one way, and one way only..

Fighter gasped slightly as Healer kissed her, gently and timidly at first, then a bit more intense as the girl pulled Fighter down a bit to her level. Fighter giggled slightly, and they broke the kiss.

"So that's a yes?"

Healer just smirked and kissed Fighter again.

_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful**_

__"What is it, Healer?" Fighter asked her teary eyed comrade.

"Th-they made fun of me!" wailed a 12 year old Healer as she fell into her leaders arms.

"Who did?" Fighter asked, a bit protectively.

"The girls in the etiquette class!"

"What'd they say? I'll teach them a lesson or two.." Fighter said, cracking her knuckles demonstratively.

"They said I looked like an old lady!"

"Why would they say that?" Fighter asked, a bit dumbfounded.

"Be-cause..of my..hair.." Healer whispered between sniffles.

"Tch. They're just jealous." Fighter said, feeling Healer's hair gently. "I think your hair is beautiful."

"Re-really?" Healer asked, green eyes big with hope.

"Yup! And you're unusual colored eyes, too!" Fighter said with a toothy grin. Healer hugged Fighter tightly and ran off.

_I've always wanted her to feel as beautiful as I saw her, haven't I?_

Fighter was musing as she held Healer in her arms- who happened to be asleep and snoring lightly. Too cute.

"You are beautiful, you know.." Fighter whispered, kissing Healer's forehead gently.

_**I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore**_

__"Healer, where were you last night?"

"Why do you care?" Healer snipped. Fighter narrowed her eyes at her comrade and lover.

"Because I'm in love with you, or do you not care to realize it?" That's it. Fighter had lost her cool. Healer wrenched herself away from Fighter's grip on her arms and stomped off.

Fighter sighed and rubbed her temples tiredly. And then she followed Healer.

Healer was sitting in the garden, looking at a flower longingly.

"Healer, I-"

"Shut up, Fighter."

"I just wan-"

"I said shut up!" Healer snapped, her green eyes flashing. Fighter found a tear on Healer's cheek, and stepped forward, brushing it off slightly.

"Gomenasai." Fighter whispered. Healer's head was soon on her chest.

"Why...are you so..suspicious of me?" Healer begged, looking up at her leader.

"I'm always afraid I'm not good enough, I suppose.." Fighter said quietly.

"You were always good enough for me..." Healer said, planting a kiss on Fighter's lips.

Fighter considered it a decent end to a potentially hazardous argument.

_****_

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah

"Fighter, I don't want to stay here anymore! We're thirty years old now, we're freakin' thirty! It's time for our powers to be passed on!"

"Why are you so afraid of your duty? Why is it suddenly such a burden! We've put up with it for 20 years, what's a few more? Ouhi needs time to find the perfect candidates, or would you rather we left her alone and unguarded?" Fighter demanded, hands on hips.

"Because...the only one I want to look after in my life is you."

Fighter swore her mouth hit the floor at this.

"Fighter, I want to live normally, the rest of my days, with you." Healer pleaded. Her eyes looked tired, her skin no longer seemed to glow the way it used to. Healer looked as if she needed a rest. Fighter sighed and nodded slowly.

"Alright...we'll leave if it's what you truly want." Fighter said with a sigh. She'd miss this life- it made her feel like time was stopping for them. And it had- for a time. Until they began losing their powers. Nowadays, Fighter would probably hurt herself if she tried to fight something.

"Fighter, this is just too much for us any longer.." Healer said sadly, taking a lock of Fighter's ponytail in her hand.

Fighter gasped at the silvery streak running through it. When had that happened? She was way too young for this! Indeed, being a senshi had it's times..but was it really aging them faster?

Healer stroked Fighter's face affectionately, a sad smile on her lips. Fighter smiled sadly back.

"And so closes this chapter of our lives, ne?" Fighter said, trying to make a joke, failing miserably as her voice cracked and tears slipped down her cheeks.

"But it's the beginning of our new one. With just you and me." Healer said, a hopeful smile on her lips. Fighter nodded in agreement.

It was time they moved on.

_**My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**_

__"Yaten?" Seiya mumbled, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes in confusion. It was their second week on Earth, and the strange weather had been a bit of a surprise for all of them.

Yaten approached slowly, sitting on the bed. His tired green eyes practically glowed in the dark.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked, a bit concerned.

Yaten fidgeted nervously, and when the thunder struck, he let out a yelp of surprise, covering his ears tightly. Seiya smiled softly at him.

"It's alright, come here. I'll protect you."

Yaten nodded slowly and crawled in next to Seiya. Seiya's arms wrapped around his best friend tightly, offering warmth and protection. Soon enough, Yaten was sleeping peacefully, despite the torrent outside.

Why Yaten didn't go to Taiki, Seiya would never know.

_****_

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car

Yaten jumped and let out a yelp as something relatively heavy hit the hood of his car. He had driven off to the middle of no where, trying to get away from the tension at the Three Lights' apartment. Tonight had seen the conclusion of another fruitless concert, and Taiki's despair was going to drive him mad! Couldn't Taiki believe in _anything?_

Movement in front of his windshield caught Yaten's attention. Sure enough, laying on the front of the car, in the down pour of the rain was Fighter, propped on her elbows, waving one hand with a crazy grin on her face.

His leader could be so, so so weird at times.

But secretly, he loved her for that. Because for the first time all day, he laughed.

He waved her on in, and she gladly obliged. His eyebrow ticked in irritation as she drenched the leather seat of his brand new Mercedes-Benz.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, eying her senshi fuku skeptically.

"I came to see you, of course!" She gushed, hugging him tightly. He groaned in disgust as she soaked his concert suit.

"Must you be so weird?" He complained, shoving her off. She looked a bit put off, sad even, just for an instant. Then she was back to her peppy, annoying self.

"Of course! Life's more fun this way!"

"Urgh. Remind me why I'm stuck in this car with you again?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me.." Fighter said quietly, locking eyes.

How the hell Fighter knew something was up with him, he'd never be quite sure.

But he was glad.

_**Know all of the things that make you who you are**_

"What is _her_ problem?" a girl snipped as Healer stomped off, having had a relatively noisy argument with a girl that Healer deemed was a **bit** too close to Fighter.

"She's jealous. Healer is very territorial, I suggest you stop clinging to me. I'm not interested anyways."

And so the then 20 year old Fighter dashed off, shaking away the irritating girls that had tried to have a good time with her. The only one Fighter intended to have a good time with was Healer.

"Healer!" She called, causing the petite woman to stop in her tracks.

"Aren't you going to stay and have fun? It's obvious I'm not needed for you to have a fun night."

"You're what makes my nights fun, small fry." Fighter said, affectionately nuzzling Healer's hair. Healer hated when Fighter did that, it always made her forget why she was angry.

"I'm not a small fry.." she mumbled.

"Yes you are. You're _my_ small fry." Fighter taunted, wrapping her arms around Healer tightly. Healer found it difficult to get mad at Fighter when she was being so possessive. Healer secretly loved it. It made her feel wanted..

_**I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**_

"Healer, what's wrong?" Fighter asked, definitely concerned.

"M-maker and I..we..we broke up. F-for good..this time." Healer replied as Fighter hugged her tightly. Healer cried herself to sleep in Fighter's arms, and Fighter returned Healer to her room to rest.

The next day, Healer and Maker had made up.

_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful**_

__"For you." Seiya said, presenting her love with a bouquet of red roses. On Earth, it was Valentine's day. She wasn't sure if Yaten realized this or not, but regardless, Seiya felt like expressing her love.

"Their beautiful Seiya, arrigatou." Yaten said, smiling as she hugged the taller woman.

"Nothing is beautiful to me compared to you." Seiya replied, all too cutely, winning her a kiss from the woman she had loved most of her life.

_**And she will be loved**_

__"Seiya?" Yaten asked her life partner, who was sitting on the couch watching a football game, which Seiya had taped ages ago back on Earth. Why she dragged out those pesky little souvenirs, Yaten wouldn't ever understand. Seiya was entirely too sentimental.

"Hnn?" Seiya replied, only half paying attention. Yaten sighed and snatched the remote from Seiya, who protested. Yaten sat on her lap, suddenly causing the former Starlight leader to lose all interest on the International Football tournament of '97.

"Ara..what's this?" Seiya asked, raising an eyebrow at her companion, who was now in her mid forties.

"Do you remember...that time on Earth..when you jumped onto the hood of my car?" Yaten asked.

Seiya laughed. "Of course!"

"Why did you come?" Yaten asked, her green eyes boring into Seiya's deep blue ones.

"Because I wanted to." Seiya replied simply, kissing the Silver haired woman with the same passion she had for her almost 30 years ago.

_**And she will be loved**_

__"Do you, Kou Seiya, promise before me, your Princess, and the Stars above, that your love is loyal and true in everything that you do?"

"Hai, I do."

_**And she will be loved**_

__"And do you, Kou Yaten, promise before me, your Princess, and the Stars above, that your love will continue on, until your very stars fade?"

"Hai, I do." Yaten said, smiling shyly, taking Fighter's hands in hers. This was possibly the happiest moment of her life.

_**And she will be loved**_

"Seiya, I'm home!" Yaten called, opening the door. She had just returned from grocery shopping, and the bags in her arms were heavy! Where the heck was Seiya to help her! Seiya knew by now Yaten was horrible with physical exertion, especially in her age!

Kami-sama, how old were they now? They had stopped counting a ways back...60 something, maybe?

Yaten shuffled into the kitchen, plopping the bags on the table with a sigh. Seiya would hear about this later. As Yaten turned to go into the living room, something caught her eye, near the couch. A dark blue ponytail, though most of it was silver from age now.

It was on the floor. Along with it's owner.

"SEIYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yaten screamed as tears sprang from her eyes. She ran as hard as she could to her love's side, who had collapsed. Clutched in Seiya's hand was a pill bottle, half opened.

Yaten stared in silence.

_****_

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yaten greeted Taiki and Kakyuu with a bow as they joined her in the sanctuary. It was the first time she'd seen either of them in years, and unfortunately it wasn't a happy one.

"If I may ask..what happened to her?" Taiki asked quietly. The three of them had shared a very special bond for years. Taiki looked beside herself with grief.

"Seiya's been heaving problems with her heart for years. She's had a few mild attacks, but was always fine when she had some medicine.. I had been shopping..I should've been there!

Pain and guilt struck a note in Yaten's heart.

Kakyuu placed a gentle hand on Yaten's shoulder.

"It's alright, it was her time to go. She wouldn't want to see you so sad, would she?" Kakyuu said, offering a weak smile. Yaten just nodded silently.

Suddenly, Taiki giggled slightly. Yaten glared; she was about to rip out Taiki's throat for laughing at a time like this!

"Gomen...asai..it's just..that.." taiki could barely breathe she was laughing so hard! Yaten was going to Star Sensitive Inferno her later, to hell if using her long lost power killed herself or not!

"It's just..that..I was always saying..all those greasy hamburgers...would be the death of her one of these days..." Taiki said, giggling akwardly. She was trying to be quiet, she really was!

Suddenly, Yaten leaned against Taiki, laughing as well.

So she had told Seiya that, so she had.

"Damn you, Taiki! Why do you always have to be right?" Yaten whined. Kakyuu smiled serenely.

_This is how Seiya would have wanted it..._

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
**_

Yaten leaned forward, stroking the Seiya's face gently one last time. Seiya was so many things to her- a friend, a comrade, a leader, a lover. Seiya was the one who gave her life meaning- and then lived with her through it all.

"Sayounara..." Yaten whispered, closing the casket.

_****_

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

The rain came down in buckets. Yaten ran a feeble finger along the words of a tombstone- a deep blue marble. When she had first seen it, she immediately thought of Seiya.

"Hey Seiya..I'm here. I miss you terribly. Things have been pretty quiet, I've been taking lots of photographs lately. I wish you could see them, you'd be proud."

Hot tears slipped down Yaten's face- a harsh contrast to the pouring rain.

"Seiya, I love you..."

Yaten stood up, and walked away. She'd be back tomorrow. She always was. She always would be, until her very last day.

_****_

Try so hard to say goodbye 

**R.I.P Shiho Niiyama, voice actress of Sailor Star Fighter**. May the stars always shine brightly for you...

A/N: Phew! That took forever! Sorry I kept making them older and older.. I just wanted to show that Fighter and Healer WOULD last, even beyond their duty when they are pretty much stuck together. I guess I thought it was cute...

Hopefully Healer didn't look like a slut. I didn't try to make her look like one, honest! I just wanted to show that Fighter was _always_ there for her, no matter how confused she was about her feelings.

And I know the ending is TERRIBLY sad, but I wanted it to reverse a little bit, and show that Healer does care, as well. I know it seems very Fighter to Healer, but what can I say? Fighter's a bold lady!

For those that missed it, the true meaning of this fic...is actually Healer and Fighter reflecting on their lives, and all the hardships they faced, together. Until the very, very end.

Sorry it was so dramatic/ sad at the end. I didn't intend it to be that way- it just ended up that way. I blame the mood I was in when I wrote this, and some RL events that had happened recently.

Hope you enjoyed, please review!


End file.
